The End of the road
by Groovy82
Summary: The end of season eight. Story contains spoilers for part one of the finale


I own nothing.

Summery; What I think should happen in the season eight finale.

The end of the road

chapter one, one

December 31st,1979

"Eric's coming home," Kitty shouted as she ran out into the driveway.

The Pinciotti house, Donna's bedroom.

After Donna heard the news, she left to pack her things. When she got back to her house, she went to her room, and sat on her bed. Her dad was moving to Florida and she was moving to Madison, soon her childhood home would be gone. Her head and heart were soon filled with new emotions, now that Eric was coming home. Would he want to get back together? Would he follow her to Madison, and go to college with her? Did they have a teaching program there? Would he want to by his old house, and stay in Point Place?

"Donna are you ok?" She looked up and saw Jackie standing by the door. "You left the driveway right after you, hared about Eric coming home."

"I'm ok I guess," Donna said as Jackie walked over and sat next to her friend. "Eric's coming home just when I'm getting ready to leave, I don't know what to do." Donna pulled the picture of Eric out from under her pillow, and looked at it. "I still love Eric I never got over him, but will he still love me?"

"I'm sure he will. He has always loved you. What you and Eric have, is like what Fez and I have." Just then Donna started rolling around on the bed, laughing. "What's so funny you lumberjack?"

Once Donna regained her self-control, she sat up. "No offence Jackie but what you and Fez have, is nothing like what Eric and I had, do you love Fez?" Donna turned to face Jackie, and looked her right in the eyes. "I mean do you honestly love Fez?"

This question made Jackie think. She searched long and hard for an answer. Did she love Fez, was she over Hyde? Yes she was over Hyde, after what he did to her, why would she go back to him? Being with him would only remind her of the pain he put her through, this year, she just couldn't do it again.

"Jackie you left something in the bottom of my closet." Donna was on the floor pulling things out of her closet. She picked up an old black T-shirt, and threw it at Jackie. She caught it and looked at the front, the memories came flooding back. It was her birthday and she'd just given back the sweater Kelso gave her. Just then she started sobbing. "What's wrong?" Donna ran over to consul Jackie.

"It's the Led Zeppelin shirt Steven gave me." She held it closer to her. "I should go next door, and give this back to him."

"Jackie I want you to know something about Fez, before you do anything with him. That day you two got together, well that night he was hiding in my closet."

Jackie got off the bed and threw the shirt on the floor. "That's it. Donna you can just go to hell."

"Jackie."

"No I love Steven and there's nothing you can do, to keep us from being together."

Jackie was about to leave the room, when Donna stopped her. "Ok if this is true, then why did you call him Steven when his name is Fez?' Picking up the T-shirt Donna handed it to Jackie, then pulled her into her arms for a hug.

"I gauss I should talk to Steven . . . or Fez whatever his name is." They started laughing as they both walked out of the room. "Donna I'm sorry I told you to . . . you know. You've already been there when you found Randy and Sam, doing it in the guest bedroom, and even worse in your home." Jackie realized that was still a sore subject, when she saw the sad and angry expression on Donna's face. "I'm sorry I brought that up, I'm just glad they're gone."

"That's ok I'll get over it, now go talk to Hyde." After Jackie left the room, Donna got back to work, cleaning out her room. As she took some old clothes out from under her bed, Bob walked in.

"Hey they're, hi there, ho there."

"Hey dad what's up?"

"I have something very important to tell you, Eric called again."

For some reason Donna was worried when she heard this. Was he not coming home? Was he coming home, but with a girlfriend? In

Instead of just standing there, Donna decided to ask. "What did he want?"

When he called the first time, Kitty hung up before he had a

Chance to finish what he wanted to say. Anyway he called from the Point Place air port, and he wants you to pick him up, in the Vista Cruiser."

The Formans Basement.

Hyde had just finished taking everything of his out of the room he used for years. He couldn't believe how much he accumulated over the years, even after he threw out most of the stuff in his old house. Looking at the boxes on the couch he saw that not all of it was his, some of it was Jackie's. He picked up a card she'd given him on Valentines day. It was Pink with red hearts on the front, in the middle of the heats it said, BE MINE! He started remembering what happened after she gave him the card, and smiled. They'd sat on the couch making out, which led to other things; that was the first time they did it. He was about to through the card out, when the outside basement door opened.

"Hey Seven." He looked up as Jackie walked in and sat in the lawn chair. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, but he had to because she was with Fez now. "What are you doing?"

"Just cleaning out my room," moving a few boxes, he sat on the couch, closest to the lawn chair. "I found some of your stuff, if you still want it?"

"Whatever," she said trying to be Zen. "I have your Led Zeppelin

Shirt, do you want it back?"

"No it's yours. I gave it to you." Hyde looked down at the floor for a while, before speaking again. "Jackie I'm sorry about what happened this past year, I know that doesn't change anything."

"Steven I'm going to . . . um . . . keep the shirt, because I sleep in it all the time." Just as they were both getting up, they looked into each other's eyes, holding the stare for a long time. Suddenly they leaned in and kissed. The kiss was short and sweet, but there was still a spark. They backed away from each other, not losing eye contact. "Steven I can't do this I'm with Fez now, but I still love you." Jackie tried hard to hold back the tears that stung her eyes. "You've hurt me so much this year. I don't want to go through that again. I put up with watching you and that stripper fondle each other, for months before she jumped Randy. I've put up with the name calling and the hate-filled burns, not the ones you threw at me before we got together."

Hyde could see tears rolling down Jackie's face. She was crying. "I know I hurt you, and I shouldn't have. You hurt me though, when you left before I got a chance to talk to you." He didn't know what that was, it just slipped out. "Then I find you in a hotel room, alone with Kelso."

"Michael and I didn't do anything, just like the last time you thought we did something. I didn't cheat on you with him. I would never do that." She walked to the door, and before leaving said.

"The happiest time in my life, was when I was with you." With

That Jackie walked out the door.

Before it was fully closed Hyde said, "Jackie I love you." Jackie ran back into the basement, and right into his arms.

"Steven I love you too, but we still have a lot of things to talk about, but first I need to talk to Fez." She kissed him then ran upstairs. When Jackie entered the kitchen, she stopped and was shocked at what she saw, Fez was in the kitchen making out with Laurie. "Why is it that all guys cheat on me, do I give off some sort of some cheating vibes?"

Fez and Laurie stopped what they were doing, and Fez walked over to her. "It's not what you think. We were just.".

"Save it Fez, it's over between us. We can still be friends but I still love Steven, and you're still married to Laurie." She walked past him and over to Laurie. "So what are you doing hear?"

"I realized even through I only married Fez so he could stay in the contrary, that I love him. I came back so we can stay married, and work things out."

"Thank you," she said as she hugged Laurie.

"For what?"

"For coming back, I have to talk to Steven." They watched as Jackie ran back down the basement stares.

Point Place Air Port.

When Donna got to the airport, she saw Eric standing outside, waiting for her. She smiled as she pulled up to the curb, and got Out. "Hey Eric," Donna said as she ran over, and hugged him. " I missed you so much, welcome home."

"It's good to be home. I missed you too." After loading Eric's bags

in the car, they left the airport. As they rode in silence, Eric kept stealing glances at Donna, he was happy she'd changed her hair back to red. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the would and he loved her, which is why he regretted braking up with her, and wanted to work things out. "Donna can. We park at MT. Hump, so we can talk?"

"Sure it's right hear," she pulled off the road and parked the car.

"Eric before you say anything, I just want to tell you I got accepted to WU and I'm moving to Madison as soon as my dad sells the house."

"That's wonderful congratulation. I'm happy for you." Then

something else Donna said sunk in, and Finley hit Eric. "Waite you're dad's moving, I thought only my parents were moving?"

"Well all three of them are moving to Florida."

"Together?"

"Yes, Yes." Donna trying to talk like him, made Eric smile. "So you're not like . . . mad that I'm leaving, soon after you get back?"

"No, I'm not mad, why would I be mad?" Eric moved over to the middle of the bench seat. "Donna when I was in Africa, I did some thinking. After I wrote you that letter, I regretted braking up with you." Before Eric got a chance to finish, Donna stopped him.

"Eric when you sent me that letter, I was heartbroken and cried for weeks. You were the only man I ever loved, and I thought we'd be together forever." At this time tears were sliding down Donna's cheeks. Eric pulled her into his arms, and held her for a long time. "I was with Randy for a while, but he meant nothing to me; just like Casey meant nothing, I still love you."

"I love you too Donna," he said leaning in to kiss her but, but she

pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I gave up a lot for you, but did you ever give up anything for me.

I stayed home from school to be with you, and to get married. Then you up and leave me, the night before the wedding. I take you back after that, then you go off to Africa; then brake up with me, will any of this happen again?"

"No it won't be I pomace, I just thought I was doing the right thing."

"You were doing the right thing, and I appreciate it. When you left for Africa and you thought we were drifting apart, why didn't

you brake up with me before you left?"

"I couldn't look you in the eyes and brake your heart again." Eric took her hands in his, and looked right into her blue eyes. "I never stopped loving you Donna. I'm sorry for everything. I want to get back together, and work things out."

"I don't know."

"Why not, you still in love with Randy?"

"No I never loved Randy. It was you and only you. I'm just afraid if we go to college together, it will destroy what we have . . . or had."

"No it won't not if we're married." Eric pulled something out of his pocked, it was the engagement he said he was going to sell, to pay for his year off. He took Donna left hind and placed the ring on his ring finger. "Donna will you marry me?"

"Eric I thought you sold this ring?" Donna smiled as she looked at it.

"Well I tried but I couldn't, it meant to much to me. It was a symbol of our love, and how far we came in our relationship." He smiled at her, resting his hand of her lag. "This time I'll show up."

"I will marry you." Donna threw her arms around him, and kissed his lips. Soon they were making love.

Forman's house, the kitchen.

Kitty and Red were sitting at the table, when Bob walked in. He looked happy and the expression on his face said, he had some big news. He sat at the table and watched as Red and Kitty didn't look up from what they were doing.

"Red, Kitty, I have something to tell you."

"What?" They said in unison.

"Midge never went back to California. She's been living in Kenosha this whole time." Red and Kitty have now given Bob their full attention. "Well anyway we've been privately dating, and I proposed to her on Christmas day."

"Does Donna know about this?" Kitty asked looking more shocked then ever.

"No Midge and I thought it would be best, not to tell her until we got things worked out. So we're telling her tonight, at your new years party."

"So does this mean you're not moving to Florida?"

"Yes Red I'm not moving, in fact Midge is moving back into the house with me." Bob got up to leave, before he walked out the door he said. "Well I hate to let the cat out of the bad and leave, but it looks like that's what I'm going to do."

"Oh my god!" Kitty shouted after Bob left.

"Well I gauss this means we're not moving to Florida."

The living room.

Everyone sat in the living room, waiting for Eric to arrive. Red sat in his green chair, Kitty sat on the end of the couch closest to him. Laurie and Fez sat with Kitty on the couch, while Jackie and Hyde sat on the piano bench.

"Ok before Eric comes, I want to make an announcement." Kitty said standing from her seat. "Red and I are no longer moving, we've decided to stay hear."

"Wow that's great, so can me and Fez live hear?"

"No Laurie you and I are going to live in my apartment."

"No Fezzy that's ware Steven and I are living."

Before a fight broke out, Hyde stood and said. "Ok there are two rooms in that apartment, until Jackie and I find our own place the fore of us can live together."

"Ok." Fez, Laurie, and Jackie said in unison. Just then the door opened and three people walked in.

"Hey is Eric home yet?" They turned to see Kelso standing there, with Brook and Betsy. "Surprised to see us, we're moving back to Point Place."

"Welcome home Kelso," Hyde said getting up to greet him. "So Kelso when did you get back?"

"Today, we're staying at my house until we find a place to live."

"Guys before Bob gets hear, I just want to tell you that he and Midge got back together." Kitty said poring herself a cup of tea, and topping off Red's cup.

"Wow that's cool, so ware is he now?"

"Well Jackie He had to go to Kenosha to pick her up. She never went home. She's been living there all this time."

"Oh man you mean I could've been doing it with her, this whole time?"

"Michael!"

"Sorry Brook."

At that moment Bob and Midge walked in, threw the front door. "Hey they're, hi there, ho there." When Bob saw the shocked expressions on everyone's faces, he knew Kitty had told them. "So Kitty did, you tell them yet?"

"Yes I told them that you and your ex-wife were sneaking around, like two people in an unholy affair."

"How can it be unholy? Bob and I were married once, and we have a daughter."

"Yeah ware is Donna anyway?"Red asked checking his watch. "Donna and Eric should've been hear by now."

"Maybe they're doing it?"

"Fez," they shouted in unison.

"Hello anyone hear?" They heard Donna ask as she walked in through the kitchen.

"Welcome home Eric," Kitty said as she ran over and hugged him. After all other greetings were made, Kitty thought it would be good to tell Eric the news. "Eric your father and I aren't moving."

"That's wonderful," Eric put an arm around Donna and said. "Everyone Donna and I are going to collage together, and we're engaged."

"What again?" Red vented as he got up to get a drink. "Didn't we go through this before?"

"Yes but this time, I'll show up for the wedding."

"Donna I have something to tell you," Bob said. "Your mother and I have been dating. She's been living in Kenosha this whole time."

"What the hell!"

"And he's not moving to Florida, I'm moving back into the house."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Donna your mother and I had a few things to figure out, before we could come out."

"Whatever I'm just happy you two are back together." Donna walked over and hugged them, "Well third time's a charm."

"Oh my god it's thirty seconds until midnight." Donna walked back over to Eric, as everyone started counting down.

Five . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1.

"Happy new year," they shouted in unison.

Donna watched as Hyde pulled Jackie onto his lap, and kissed her. Fez and Laurie were going at it, like they hadn't seen each other in years. She saw Red and Kitty kiss, then hold each other as they watched the TV. She watched as Kelso carefully kissed Brook, while she haled Betsy. She smiled when she saw her parents in a corner, making out.

"Hey Donna happy . . . um . . . 1980." Donna laughed as Eric pulled her into his arms.

"Same to you," Donna said. She wrapped her arms around Eric, and kissed him.

The End.


End file.
